Tino's Adventures of The Penguins of Madagascar (TV Show)
Tino's Adventures of The Penguins of Madagascar (TV Show) is the first Weekenders/Dreamworks crossover TV series made by Sonic876 and Punkasaurus0530. It will appear on Google Drive near the future. Plot The Penguins of Madagascar is a spin-off of the Madagascar films. The series follows of the adventures of four penguins: Skipper, Rico, Kolwaski, and Private, who perform various paramilitary-like missions to protect their home in the Central Park Zoo. The penguins often have to deal with problems caused, or made worse, by King Julien XIII (a ring-tailed lemur), Maurice (an aye-aye) and Mort (a mouse lemur). List of Episodes Season 1: #Gone in a Flash #Launchtime #Haunted Habitat #Operation: Plush & Cover #Happy King Julien Day #Paternal Egg-Stinct #Assault & Batteries #Penguiner Takes All #Two Feet High and Rising #Tangled in the Web #Crown Fools #The Hidden #Kingdom Come #Little Zoo Couple #All Choked Up #Popcorn Panic #Go Fish #Miracle of Ice #Needle Point #Eclipsed #Mort Unbound #Roomies #Misfortune Cookies #Lemur See, Lemur Do #Roger Dodger #Skorca! #Otter Gone Wild #Cat's Cradle #Monkey Love #Tagged #What Goes Around #Mask of the Raccoon #Out of the Groove #Jungle Law #I Was a Penguin Zombie #Sting Operation #All King, No Kingdom #Untouchable #Over Phil #Miss Understanding #An Elephant Never Forgets #Otter Things Have Happened #Zoo Tube #Snakehead! #Jiggles #The Falcon and the Snow Job #The Penguin Stays in the Picture #Dr. Blowhole's Revenge Season 2: #The Red Squirrel #It's About Time #Gator Watch #In the Line of Doody #Can't Touch This #Hard Boiled Eggy #The Lost Treasure of the Golden Squirrel #Fit to Print #Operation: Cooties #Mr. Tux #Concrete Jungle Survival #Stop Bugging Me #Field Tripped #Badger Pride #Kaboom and Kabust #The Helmet #Night and Dazed #The Big Squeeze #Wishful Thinking #April Fools #Hello, Dollface #Huffin and Puffin #Invention Intervention #Cradle and All #Driven to the Brink #Friend-in-a-Box #Work Order #Hot Ice #Command Crisis #Truth Ache #The All Nighter Before Christmas #Whispers and Coups #Brush with Danger! #Love Hurts #The Officer X Factor #Brain Drain #Right Hand Man #Danger Wears a Cape #Operation: Break-speare #Rat Fink #Kanga Management #King Julien for a Day #Maurice at Peace #Cute-astrophe #Operation: Neighbor Swap #All Tied Up with a Boa #Rock-a-Bye Birdie #Herring Impaired #A Visit from Uncle Nigel #The Hoboken Surprise #The Return of the Revenge of Dr. Blowhole #Pets Peeved #Byte-Sized #Operation: Good Deed #When the Chips are Down #Time Out #Our Man in Grrfurjiclestan #I Know Why the Caged Bird Goes Insane #The Big S.T.A.N.K. #Arch-Enemy #Operation: Antarctica #The Big Move #Endangerous Species #Loathe at First Sight #The Trouble With Jiggles #Alienated #The Most Dangerous Game Night Season 3: #Feline Forever #King Me #The Otter Woman #Action Reaction #Thumb Drive #Operation: Big Blue Marble #Hair Apparent #Love Takes Flightless #Smotherly Love #Littlefoot #Antics on Ice #Showdown on Fairway 18 #Street Smarts #Nighty Night Ninja #A Kipper for Skipper #High Moltage #Nuts to You #The Terror of Madagasca #Mental Hen #Siege the Day #P.E.L.T. #Private and the Winky Factory #Best Laid Plantains #Skipper Makes Perfect #Marble Jarhead #Goodnight and Good Chuck #Operation: Swap-panzee #Snowmageddon #Tunnel of Love #Operation: Lunacorn Apocalypse #The Penguin Who Loved Me #Best Foes #Night of the Vesuviuses Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Molly Hale, Tracey Skechit, May, Max, Dawn, Piplup, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Donald, Goofy, Ttark, Woody Woodpecker, D-Team and their Dinosaurs (Max Taylor, Chomp, Zoe Drake, Paris, Rex Owen and Ace) Alpha Gang and their Dinosaurs (Ursula, Zander, Ed, Dr. Z, Rod, Laura, Terry, Spiny and Tank), Chris and Martin Kratt, Aviva, Koki, Jimmy, Kazuto Izuka, Narue Nanase, Masaki Maruo, Hajime Yagi, Kanaka Nanase, Lucario, Masters of the Acre Team, The Human Mane 5, Sci-Twi, and Spike the Dog, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable and Rufus guest star in the entire TV series. Category:Sonic876 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Tino's Adventures Series shows Category:TV series Category:Crossover TV Series